love is in the air
by LOVELY blue-Angel435
Summary: ok i'm gonna do a crossover of uta no prince-sama and love live school idol project the extra are vocaloid and katekyo hitman reborn. it will be exciting because i'll make all your heart go doki doki xD. just watch it.


_**OKAY , everyone this is a story crossover of uta no prince-sama , love live!**_

_**school idol project , vocaloid and katekyo hitman reborn.**_

_**I know this is weird but its kinda romance but please read it I'm seriously **_

_**into this romance thingy **_

_**but i don't own all the animes that I mentioned.**_

_**SO PLEASE ENJOY \(*O*)/**_

_**Chapter 1!~~~~~~~**_

_**uta no prince-sama's POV**_

"OY we got a mail" shouted a short person with blond hair namaed **syo kurusu **

"who is it from?" asked from a red haired boy named **Otoya Ittoki **"it's from a girl named

alicia and the letter is for all of us 7 " answered syo

** (OK now that alicia is me because i have a big plot for all of them *evil laughs*)**

"But i don't know anyone named alicia" said a boy with wavy blond hair named **Natsuki Shinomiya**

"me too said a boy with a long dark blond hair named **Ren Jinguji **and a boy with blue straight hair

named **masato hijirikawa** "how about you two?" asked syo to the other boys at the back "nope"

said by the two boy named **cecil **and **tokiya ichinose **"Oh well i'll open the letter" said syo.

**SYO'S POV**

"Oh well i'll open it " i said when i opened it my eyes got widened. " oy syo-kun what does it say"

said natsuki to me and i answered. "it says you will all be camping for 2 months at the island named

sunrise island you 7 will come here at april 2 that's what it says" every bodies eyes got widened

i heard otoya saying something. "let's go there" he shouted "EHhhhh!?" all of us shouted

then **shining saotome **popped out somewhere and said " get ready we are coming to the island"

he said "WHATTTT!?" we all shouted.

**Love live school idol project's POV**

**Maki's POV  
**

I was walking home when i saw a mail and it's written for u's and i opened the envelope and i read it

i was shocked "WHAT!?" i shouted out of shock I called everyone on the group and they all said they have one

too and they have permission to go there for 2 months . say what ? my mom too gaved me permission to go there...

**VOCALOID'S POV **

**Len's POV**

I readed the mail and my eyes got widened i ran to the door and told it to everyone they're all happy except **Meiko , **

**Kaito and Luka** cause the only one invited is me , rin and miku :D but they all gaved us permission.

**Katekyo hitman reborn's POV**

**Reborn's POV:  
**

"CIAOSSU" i said to** tsuna** "reborn!" he said and i said to him we're going to camp for 2 months with all your subordinates

even **hibari **that's what i said and he was like "Eeehhhh!?"

the days pass...

**ALICIA'S POV**

**"evil laughs" ** mwahahahah my plan is falling right into place , well everyone's here at the island and i explained everybody what are

they going to do here like they're splitting into 4 teams and camping cottage there is a cottage at the beach part one

for the spring part one for the autumn part and one for the hot spring part just pretend a pizza half as 1/4 and there's

a contest everyday except sat-sun since it's saturday they can look around they all shouted "what!?" you know why

i'm gonna split them all I smirked at everyone and I said "there's gonna be **ROMANCE ** here *evil laugh* mwahahahah

I started to have dark aura all over me i said "ok i'm gonna announce team 1" everybody was feeling frustrated and

they're heart we're all like...

dug...

dug...

dug.. xD

and then i said "team 1 your cottage is gonna be at the part beach the members are... **Maki Nishikino , Syo**

**kurusu , len kagamine , kyoya hibari , takeshi yamamoto , and rin kagamine. **

"EHHhhhh!?" the members of team one shouted i said "SO? go to the beach, go get all your stuff here's the map all the

the appliances are already at the cottage ok now go shoo!... shoo..." i pointed to them "syo your the 2nd leader the 1st

leader is maki and the meeting contest is at the middle of the island " i shouted to him heshouted back "OK!" "now that's covered

before i say team 2 you wanna all know why i made them as a team? " i asked them all and they said "YES!" "because i love

shipping couples" i said someone asked me "you mean like shipping a fem. dog and a male dog?" "yes like that wait not an animal

but a person like syaki?" "who is that?" asked natsuki i said its "syo and aki they are perfect together" "WHAT!?" they all shouted

"SHhhhhh then team 2 is at spring part the members are **2nd leader is honoka , hanayo , natsuki , otoya is the first leader**

**and tsunayoshi , ryohei**now go go go to your cottage ! go!

team 3 is part autumn members are **eri , nozomi , 1st leader is tokiya , 2nd leader is miku and lambo ,masato**

and team 4 is hot spring part and the members are **rin , umi is the 1st leader then kotori , 2nd leader is ren , gokudera , cecil**

"*evil laughs again* mwahahaha" "what!?" they all shouted "now go !" i said

**TEAM 1's POV**

"really i'm the leader ? Tsk! that's not fair" maki said "it's okay nishikino-san " said rin "yeah maki we should win all the contests"

said syo smiling in front of maki , maki blushed a tint of red on her cheeks because of what syo said and maki said "Y-y-yeah"

"his right " len said "let's go " said hibari "alright" said maki

**SYO'S POV**

we we're going in the cottage and we all saw 4 single beds and 1 double's bed and we're all like what? " so who's gonna

be sleeping at the you know who?" yamamoto said to us maki said "the twins" "no" said the twins "then who?" i asked them

"it should be the 1st and 2nd leader rin said smirking at me and maki i was shocked and maki too " wait what?" maki

was all like wha? "ok seems like 1st and 2nd has no complains let's unpacked " rin said and i was like blushing say what?

i was blushing? is she teasing me being with maki? wait i like maki what ? oh men wait what did i jaust said ti myself i turned

around and saw len's face being jelous wait what ? he's jelous but... what? he's jelous of me and maki wait what? me and

maki aren't a couple aww men well i'll just go unpacked and change my clothes.

**LEN'S POVE**

ok wait why am i being jelous ? wait what i'm being jelous does that mean i like maki what? i like maki no way " len let's unpacked"

said rin " ok " is what i said ok forget it i'll just unpacked

**RIN KAGAMINE'S POV**

what? i have a POV i thought i wasn't in the love story thingy wait what? that means i have a love story :3 haha i appreciate it xD

that means wait i'll just unpacked wait a minute i'll turn into a lesbian what? i'm not gonna be a lesbian even though i'm flat chested -_-

well i'll just be maki's friend ~( *o*)/\(*o* )~ I'll go start unpacking.

**ALICIA's POV**

*** evil laughs* **mwahahhahaa my plan i falling right into place

*evil laughs again* mwhahahaha

_**END of chapter 1 **_

_**did you all like it? please review **_

_**i'm really gonna ask you all is it great because i'm totally **_

_**fan girling over this story of mine xD i'm gonna party if you review**_

_**like hell ~( *q* )~ for th last time please review.**_


End file.
